Le Cadeau de la Terre
by BethB21
Summary: "Le jour de nos 18 ans, nous avons des visions. Nous voyons le monde au travers des yeux de notre âme-sœur. C'est le cadeau que nous fait la Terre." "Vingt potentielles âmes-sœurs." "Il est possible que certains paris aient été faits pendant que tu dormais." "Tu ne l'as pas encore trouvé. Donc tu peux encore en profiter." "Alors ? C'est qui ?"


Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle histoire qui vous plaira j'espère.

En tous cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.

Les personnages appartiennent à Kass Morgan et Jason Rothenberg (qui d'après le teaser de la saison 3 s'amuse toujours autant à les torturer et nous aussi par la même occasion.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Clarke était assise devant l'un des feux avec Octavia, Jasper et Monty. Ils essayaient de consoler la brune qui déprimait car elle n'avait pas vu Lincoln depuis plus de trois jours et s'inquiétait de de ce qui avait pu lui arriver. En effet, après de nombreuses discussions/prises de tête, Bellamy et les autres délinquants avaient accepté la présence de Lincoln. Enfin, disons que le Terrien était toléré dans le camp pendant quelques heures. L'aide qu'il apportait aux 100, que ce soit en maniement d'armes ou de conseils pour survivre à l'hiver aidait beaucoup.

« Octavia. Il t'a dit qu'il rentrerait cette nuit. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu le verras demain. »

« Clarke a raison. » Ajouta Monty. « Et puis soit sympa, pense à nous pauvres célibataires. Tu sais comme c'est difficile de t'écouter te morfondre alors que nous on a personne ? »

« Ok, ok. » Acquiesça la brune.

Clarke sourit en voyant la moue qu'Octavia arborait. Et soudain, la fatigue tomba sur elle comme une chape de plomb. Ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts alors qu'elle se sentait attirée vers le sol comme si la gravité venait de tripler.

« Clarke ? Ça va ? » Lui demanda Jasper.

Elle se redressa comme elle put. Pris appui sur l'épaule d'Octavia pour tenter de se mettre debout et échoua lamentablement ! Elle serait tombée si Jasper ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

« Clarke ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Réponds-moi ! » Jasper s'inquiétait vraiment maintenant. Clarke lui répondit lentement, difficilement comme si elle était à bout de forces.

« Ca va Jasper. Je suis juste épuisée. Il faut… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car soudain sa vision se troubla. Ce n'étaient plus les visages inquiets d'Octavia, Jasper et Monty qu'elle voyait mais la porte du camp. Or c'était impossible. Ils se trouvaient à l'opposé de la porte. Avait-elle des hallucinations ? A ce moment, sa vue redevint normale. Clarke n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, elle était épuisée. Il fallait qu'elle dorme. Elle réalisa que Jasper et Monty l'avaient déjà amené jusqu'à sa tente. Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit et s'endormit instantanément.

* * *

Clarke fut réveillée par la voix d'Octavia :

« Hey ! La Belle au Bois Dormant ! Tu émerges ou il faut que je vienne t'embrasser ? »

« J'arrive. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se leva difficilement. Le corps totalement engourdi et surtout l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Littéralement. Elle avait l'impression de planer.

Elle sortit de la tente et retrouva Octavia qui perdit immédiatement son sourire en voyant son visage.

« Ça va ? »

« Je me sens complètement épuisée. Je dois avoir attrapé un truc. Tu ne devrais peut-être pas rester près de moi, ça peut être contagieux. »

Elle fit un pas en arrière pour s'écarter de son amie quand à nouveau sa vue se troubla. Soudain Clarke n'était plus dans le camp. Elle était dans la forêt, cachée derrière un arbre et regardait un cerf à deux têtes qui marchait un peu plus loin. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder sur sa droite. Et à ce moment Clarke sut que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Car ce n'était pas elle qui avait tourné la tête. C'était comme regarder un de ces films en caméra à l'épaule qu'elle avait vu sur l'Arche. Comme si elle était dans la tête de quelqu'un. A ce moment elle retomba dans son propre corps. Ce fut vraiment la sensation qu'elle eut. Comme si elle en était sortie et qu'elle retombait dedans. Elle failli d'ailleurs vraiment tomber, heureusement Octavia la tenait par le bras.

« Assieds-toi Clarke. » Elle la mena jusqu'à un des troncs d'arbres qui leurs servaient de banc.

« Lincoln est rentré ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Oui mais je pense qu'on a plus urgent à faire que parler de mon petit-ami. Comme savoir ce qu'il t'arrive par exemple. »

« C'est le cas. J'ai besoin de Lincoln. Quelque chose ne va pas avec moi. Peut-être un truc que j'ai mangé j'en sais rien mais j'ai besoin de Lincoln. Va le trouver, explique lui que je me sens faible, complètement ailleurs comme si j'étais défoncée et surtout que j'ai des hallucinations. »

« Défoncée ? Hallucinations ? Clarke, tu as fumé quelque chose ? Ou mangé des champignons qui avaient une couleur bizarre ? Ou des noix de Jobi ? »

« Non Octavia. Rien de tout ça. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de Lincoln. » Clarke essayait désespérément de rester concentrée sur la conversation et le babillage d'Octavia ne l'aidait pas.

« En tous cas, t'as toujours ton sale caractère ! Bon, je file. Je t'envoie quelqu'un pour rester avec toi. »

L'instant d'après elle était partie et quelques minutes plus tard, Raven s'installait à ses côtés.

« Octavia m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien. »

« J'ai connu mieux en effet. » Ironisa la blonde.

« Tu fais du sarcasme, c'est que ça ne va pas si mal que ça. »

« Ouais, on va dire ça. »

Le silence retomba. Depuis que Raven et Finn s'étaient séparés les choses allaient mieux entre elles, Raven avait bien compris que Clarke ne voulait pas être avec Finn. Mais c'était tout de même difficile de voir le garçon qu'elle avait toujours aimé faire les yeux doux à une autre.

Plus le temps passait plus Clarke se sentait mieux. Elle se sentait plus réveillée, moins lourde. Elle entendit qu'on appelait son nom et au moment où elle tournait la tête pour voir Octavia et Lincoln s'approcher d'elle, elle se sentit de nouveau partir.

Elle était à l'extérieur du camp, juste devant la porte. Il y avait plusieurs personnes devant elle. Son regard balaya (sans qu'elle ne le veuille) le haut des murs comme pour vérifier les positions des sentinelles puis se reporta sur le camp. Elle franchissait la porte quand sa vision redevint normale. Elle réalisa qu'elle était tombée du tronc. Raven et Octavia étaient penchées vers elle et l'aidèrent à se rasseoir. Lincoln s'approcha d'elle avec un léger sourire qui étonna Clarke. Cela n'avait rien d'amusant.

« Alors, tu l'as vu ? » Demanda le Terrien.

Clarke le regarda, confuse. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Vu quoi ? »

« La personne qui t'es destinée ? »

Voyant les regards perdus des trois jeunes femmes devant lui Lincoln reprit, un peu moins sûr.

« Tu as bien dix-huit ans aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh… » Son anniversaire. Elle n'y avait plus pensé depuis qu'ils avaient atterris ici. Sur l'Arche, tous les prisonniers comptaient le temps qu'il leur restait avant leur dix-huitième anniversaire, mais pas ici. Et quel était le rapport entre son anniversaire, ses hallucinations et une personne qui lui était destinée ? Elle reprit quand même.

« Je ne sais pas. On est arrivés depuis combien de jours ? »

Jasper qui passait par là accompagné de Monty s'arrêta pour répondre à sa question.

« Trente deux jours. Pourquoi ? »

Il y eut un silence pendant que Clarke calculait.

« Oui. J'ai dix-huit ans aujourd'hui. »

Lincoln retrouva son sourire.

« Mais je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« C'est le Cadeau de la Terre. » Répondit Lincoln comme si cela expliquait tout. Peut-être que pour lui cela expliquait tout d'ailleurs. Mais pour les autres cela n'avait aucun sens.

« Lincoln. On ne sait absolument pas de quoi tu parles. » Lui dit Octavia.

« Le jour de nos dix-huit ans, nous avons des visions. Nous voyons le monde au travers des yeux de notre âme-sœur. C'est le cadeau que nous fait la Terre. Elle nous permet de trouver la personne qui partagera le reste de notre vie. A l'évidence vous n'avez pas la même chose sur l'Arche. »

« Alors pourquoi cela arrive seulement à Clarke ? » Questionna Raven.

« Pour autant qu'on sache, Clarke est la première d'entre nous à avoir dix-huit ans sur Terre. Bellamy et toi les aviez déjà en arrivant ici donc vous n'êtes pas concernés. » Expliqua Monty.

« Tout ça c'est bien beau mais ça va durer longtemps ? Et pourquoi je suis si fatiguée ? » S'énerva Clarke.

« Les visions vont durer jusqu'à ce que tu trouves de qui il s'agit. Et tu es fatiguée parce que ton âme voyage en dehors de ton corps pour trouver celle qui lui est destinée. »

« Et comment je suis censée trouver de qui il s'agit ? Je vois à travers ses yeux. Ça ne serait pas plus simple de voir la personne concernée ? »

« Je suis désolé Clarke. Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça fonctionne. Ecoutes, je vais essayer de t'aider. Normalement, on nous entraîne dès notre enfance à gérer le Cadeau de la Terre. On nous apprend à gérer la fatigue, à repérer tous les détails utiles lors de nos visions et même à prendre temporairement le contrôle de notre âme-sœur afin de savoir de qui il s'agit. »

« Très bien. Entraîne-moi dans ce cas. »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça Clarke. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous nous entraînons depuis notre enfance. Mais je t'aiderais. Déjà, qu'est-ce que tu as vu lors de ta vision ? La mer, la forêt, le désert ? »

« Rien de tout ça. J'ai vu le camp. »

« Sérieusement ? » Il semblait surpris et en même temps soulagé.

« Oui. »

« C'est une bonne chose. Cela réduit énormément les possibilités. Vous êtes à peine cent ici cela devrait être rapide de trouver de qui il s'agit. »

« Je vais réduire encore plus. Pendant ma première vision de ce matin j'étais dans la forêt en train de chasser un cerf à deux têtes. Ce cerf à deux têtes. » Dit-elle en pointant du doigt le cerf que les chasseurs avaient ramené. Elle reprit. « Et dans ma vision de tout à l'heure, je faisais partie de ceux qui rentraient de la chasse. »

« Bellamy ! » Appela immédiatement Octavia. « Bellamy, on a besoin de toi ici. Clarke a un problème. »

« T'étais obligée de le crier de façon à ce que tout le monde entende ? » Protesta Clarke.

Bellamy arriva rapidement l'air inquiet. Suivit de Finn l'air tout aussi inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Pendant qu'Octavia expliquait tout Clarke essayait de se rappeler le moindre détail de ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait l'aider à découvrir de qui il s'agissait.

Quand Octavia eut terminé Finn prit la parole.

« Eh bien, ça devrait être facile. On était à peine une quinzaine ce matin. »

Clarke vit Bellamy lever les yeux au ciel puis contredire Finn.

« On était vingt et un. » Il appela ensuite les chasseurs qui se rassemblèrent autour d'eux. Cela attira l'attention de tout le camp. Bellamy intervint.

« Vous avez tous un boulot à faire plutôt que nous regarder bêtement. Cette affaire ne concerne que Clarke et ceux qui sont allés chasser ce matin. Tous les autres retournez à vos tâches. »

Les autres jeunes s'éloignèrent du groupe.

« Ça vaut pour vous aussi. » Reprit Bellamy en s'adressant à Octavia, Raven, Jasper et Monty.

« Pas moyen ! » S'exclamèrent en même temps les deux garçons. Pendant qu'Octavia et Raven se rapprochaient de Clarke comme pour bien montrer qu'elles n'avaient aucune intention de partir.

« Clarke a besoin de notre soutien. » Dit simplement Octavia.

Bellamy poussa un profond soupir mais ne dit rien.

« Donc, vingt et une personnes. Ça devrait être assez simple. » Dit Lincoln.

« Seulement vingt en fait. Ce n'est pas Miller. » Le coupa Clarke. « Je l'ai vu dans ma dernière vision. »

« Alléluïa ! »

L'exclamation de soulagement de Miller la fit se tourner vers lui. Il sembla gêné un instant et expliqua :

« Ne le prends pas mal Clarke. Je veux dire, t'es sympa et plutôt canon mais t'es pas vraiment mon genre. » Puis il reprit à voix plus basse en regardant derrière elle « Et puis j'ai pas envie de mourir. »

Clarke allait relever cette dernière phrase quand ce qu'il avait dit juste avant la frappa. Elle se tourna vers Lincoln et se rapprocha de lui afin que leur conversation reste privée.

« La personne qui m'est destinée, comment je fais si elle ne me convient pas ? Est-ce que je vais être bloquée avec elle toute ma vie ? »

Lincoln fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Cette personne est ton âme-sœur. Tu seras parfaitement heureuse avec elle. »

Octavia qui se trouvait à côté de Lincoln et avait donc entendu la conversation intervint.

« Pourquoi ? Il y en a dans ce groupe qui ne te plaisent pas ? »

Clarke ne répondit pas mais son regard se porta sur Finn. Octavia hocha la tête.

« Effectivement, vu comme ça. »

Lincoln repris.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Dès l'instant où tu sauras avec certitude de qui il s'agit, tes doutes ou hésitations disparaitront. Il n'y aura plus que ton âme-sœur. Les autres personnes ne compteront plus. »

« Plus du tout ? » S'horrifia Clarke.

« Si bien sûr. Tu aimeras toujours tes amis et ta famille. Mais les autres ne t'attireront plus… romantiquement ou physiquement parlant. »

« OK. »

« Bon, si on s'y mettait ? » Annonça Jasper. Ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde.

« Et comment on fait ça ? » Demanda Clarke.

Lincoln allait parler quand il fut interrompu par Finn.

« Je pense qu'on peut déjà éliminer les filles. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Réagit immédiatement Clarke. Elle se tourna vers Lincoln. « A moins que la Terre soit homophobe ? »

Lincoln sourit et fit non de la tête.

« Cool. » Reprit Clarke. « Parce que les filles les plus canons du camp sont là. Quitte à être coincée avec la même personne toute ma vie autant qu'elle m'attire un minimum ! »

En regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua le regard choqué de Finn, ceux amusés d'Octavia, Bellamy et Miller et le clin d'œil que lui fit Harper. Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Donc on en est toujours au même point. Vingt potentielles âmes-sœurs. » Commenta Lincoln.

« Comment on fait pour réduire ce nombre ? » Demanda Clarke.

« On attends ta prochaine vision. Et en attendant qu'elle arrive je vais essayer de t'apprendre quelques petites choses qui peuvent t'aider. »

« Très bien, pendant ce temps on retourne tous à nos tâches. » Commanda Bellamy. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle. « Désolé Princesse, non pas que trouver ton Prince, ou ta Princesse charmante, ne m'intéresse pas mais on a mieux à faire que rester là à te regarder en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. »

« Tu as raison. Allez-y. On vous tiendra au courant. »

Le groupe se dispersa. Clarke, Lincoln et Octavia se dirigèrent vers la navette. Entre deux points de suture et autre blessures légères, Lincoln lui expliquait qu'elle devait prêter attention à tous les détails. Les personnes qu'elle voyait, les vêtements, la couleur de la peau, l'endroit dans le camp où elle se trouvait.

Clarke soupira. Bon sang, ça allait être prise de tête cette histoire.

« Tu penses que c'est compliqué ? Imagine ce que c'est quand tu as grandi ici et que le jour de tes dix-huit ans, tout ce que tu vois dans tes visions ce sont des murs en métal. »

Octavia tourna si vivement la tête vers lui que son cou craqua.

« Tu m'as vu ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais ça a pris du temps. Tout ce que j'ai vu pendant plusieurs jours ce sont des murs et toujours les deux même personnes. Bellamy et ta mère j'imagine. Il n'y avait même pas un miroir ou la moindre surface dans laquelle je pouvais voir ton reflet. Je commençais à devenir complètement fou. Et puis il y a eu ce jour. Tu marchais dans un couloir et tu t'es approchée d'une fenêtre. Il y avait une vue magnifique de la Terre et j'ai vu ton reflet. Tu portais un masque mais je savais que je pourrais te reconnaitre n'importe où. »

« C'était le jour du bal. Le jour où j'ai été arrêtée. » Murmura Octavia. « Mais comment savais-tu que nous nous rencontrions un jour ? »

« Parce que si nous n'avions jamais dû nous rencontrer je n'aurais pas eu de vision du tout. »

« Comment ça ? » Intervint Clarke. Elle était restée silencieuse et légèrement en retrait jusque-là. Estimant que c'était une conversation privée. Mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Certaines personnes n'ont pas de visions. En général ce n'est pas bon signe. Cela signifie qu'on ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour rencontrer notre âme-sœur. »

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas effrayant de savoir depuis tout petit qu'à dix-huit ans on passera toute sa vie avec la même personne ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Pour certains si. C'est pour cela que beaucoup d'entre nous en… profitent avant leurs dix-huit ans. Ils multiplient les expériences. Tout en sachant que tout ce qu'il se passe avant ne comptera plus quand ils auront rencontré la bonne personne. »

« Ils multiplient les expériences ? » Reprit Octavia, les bras croisés et les sourcils levés.

« J'ai dit beaucoup d'entre nous. Pas la totalité. » Lincoln semblait un peu embarrassé et Clarke décida de les laisser s'expliquer. Elle sortit de la navette et pris la direction de sa tente, ce que lui avait dit Lincoln la perturbait.

* * *

Un feu, un cerf en train de cuire et quelqu'un qui crie son nom. Son corps allongé par terre au milieu du camp. Clarke ouvrit les yeux. Myles était près d'elle.

« Ça va ? » Il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Elle l'attrapa avec l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne.

« Ca peut aller. »

« Tu devrais y aller doucement, tu t'es bien cognée en tombant. »

« Ça ira. Merci Myles. Au fait, en passant on peut te rayer de ma liste de prétendant. »

« Cool ! Désolé mais t'es un peu vieille pour moi ! »

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son air malicieux.

« T'as bien raison. Allez file gamin. »

Myles paraissait hésiter à la lâcher mais voyant Bellamy arriver il décida qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains et s'éloigna donc.

« Rien de cassé ? »

« Non. Plus que dix-neuf ! » Lui dit-elle avec le ton le plus enjoué qu'elle était capable d'avoir en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis au moins 10 ans.

« Formidable ! A ce rythme-là ça va juste te prendre un mois. » Ironisa-t-il.

« Je fais ce que je peux Bellamy. Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? » Non mais franchement, ses commentaires il pouvait se les garder pour lui.

Il la regarda un moment sans rien dire. Suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise.

« Non. Je ne crois pas. Tu n'as rien vu d'autre d'intéressant ? »

« Un feu, et le cerf en train de cuire. »

Bellamy laissa échapper un soupir désespéré.

« On était presque tous au même endroit. On peut quand même éliminer Connor et Fox. Ils sont en train de monter la garde au mur Est. »

« Plus que dix-sept alors. Je retourne voir Lincoln. »

« Je viens avec toi. »

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la navette en silence et se figèrent à l'entrée de celle-ci en voyant Octavia et Lincoln qui tentaient visiblement de battre un record d'apnée ! Clarke jeta un coup d'œil à Bellamy. Il avait les yeux exorbités et semblait sur le point de hurler.

Elle lui mit un léger coup de coude dans les côtes et murmura :

« Sois gentil. Il vient juste de lui dire qu'il a eu des visions d'elle le jour de ses dix-huit ans. »

Bellamy se tourna vers elle, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit à nouveau puis se tourna vers le couple et se racla bruyamment la gorge ce qui les fit se séparer. Octavia avait les joues entièrement rouges et Clarke se demanda si c'était le fait d'avoir été interrompue par son frère ou plutôt ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Lincoln. Ce dernier restait stoïque comme à son habitude. Le silence semblait s'éterniser un peu aussi Clarke décida d'intervenir.

« J'ai eu une autre vision. Trois candidats de moins. »

« Candidats ? Tu te crois dans une de ces vieilles émissions qu'ils diffusaient sur l'Arche ? Tu te prends pour le Bachelor ? »

Clarke se tourna vers Bellamy, exaspérée par ses commentaires débiles, mais il ne la laissa pas parler.

« Où est ma rose ? »

Elle allait lui dire où il pouvait se la mettre sa rose quand elle remarqua son sourire. Ok, il se moquait d'elle mais au moins il lui permettait de prendre toute cette histoire avec plus de légèreté.

Elle lui sourit puis vacilla légèrement. Bellamy lui attrapa le bras en perdant son sourire.

« Tu devrais aller t'allonger Clarke. » Lui recommanda Lincoln.

« Non, il y a des choses à faire. Je ne peux pas zapper mon travail simplement parce que je suis un peu fatiguée. »

« Ce n'est pas une simple fatigue. Ton âme sors de ton corps. Alors ton corps s'épuise. Tu dois le ménager. Repose-toi quelques heures et ça devrait aller mieux… jusqu'à la prochaine vision. » Lui dit Lincoln.

« Génial ! On ne pourrait pas accrocher des miroirs dans tous les coins du camp ? Ça me simplifierait la vie. »

« Ça serait une bonne idée Princesse. Si on avait des miroirs. »

Tout en parlant avec elle, Bellamy la guidait jusqu'à sa tente et ne la quitta que lorsqu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke se réveilla elle se sentait bien mieux. Elle sortit de sa tente et s'étonna du silence qui tomba soudain sur le camp quand les jeunes avisèrent qu'elle était là. Se sentant mal à l'aise elle décida de se rendre dans la navette où elle retrouva Octavia et Raven.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

Le ton innocent de Raven ne la trompa pas.

« Expliquez-moi pourquoi tout le monde se tait quand je m'approche ? »

« Il est possible que certains paris aient été faits pendant que tu dormais. » Lui dit Octavia.

« Des paris ? Sur moi ? »

« Pas vraiment. Plutôt sur l'identité de ton âme-sœur. Ce genre de trucs. »

Clarke plissa les yeux en regardant les deux jeunes femmes qui lui faisaient face alors qu'elles regardaient désespérément ailleurs.

« Ce genre de trucs ? »

Ce fut Raven la première à craquer.

« Ok, hormis les paris évident : de qui il s'agit ? Et combien de temps tu vas mettre pour le découvrir ? Il y a eu quelques paris annexes. »

« De quel style ? »

« Déjà tout simplement fille ou garçon. Ensuite, Miller a parié que Finn allait pleurer si ce n'était pas lui. » Le ton léger avec lequel Raven avait dit ça ne cachait pas totalement sa peine.

Octavia enchaîna pour alléger l'atmosphère :

« Et Bellamy a renchéri en disant que si c'était bien Finn, c'est toi qui allait pleurer ! De là sont partis plein de paris stupides. »

Clarke se mit à rire. D'accord, il n'y avait rien de méchant. Et puis ça les occupait. Après tout, ils n'étaient encore que des ados. Et pour une fois qu'ils ne pariaient pas sur leurs chances de survie ce n'était pas plus mal.

« Et alors, qui sont les favoris ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Harper est bien placée parmi les filles. Et pour les gars… » Octavia fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Lincoln accompagné de Bellamy.

« Clarke, tu te sens mieux ? » Lui demanda le Terrien.

Elle acquiesça. Lincoln lui expliqua alors qu'elle devait essayer de prendre le contrôle du corps de son âme-sœur la prochaine fois.

« Et comment je fais ça ? »

« C'est une question de volonté. Il faut que tu veuille à tous prix le faire bouger. Que tu imposes cette idée dans son esprit. Comme si cela venait de lui. »

« Mais, il reste conscient ? Ou est-ce qu'il sent que je suis là ? »

« Non, il ne te sens pas. C'est pour ça que c'est compliqué. Il faut le convaincre que c'est lui qui veut bouger. »

« Et quoi ? Je lui fais faire une danse de la victoire ? »

« Essaye déjà de le faire aller vers toi, ça serait un début. »

« Tu as réussi à faire bouger Octavia toi ? »

« Oui. Plusieurs fois. J'ai essayé de la faire sortir de la pièce où elle se trouvait mais son frère m'empêchait toujours d'y arriver. »

« C'était toi ? » S'exclama Bellamy. « Bon sang, pendant une semaine on est devenu fous avec ma mère, on pensait qu'elle voulait se faire arrêter. »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai compris et c'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté. Mais il faut que vous compreniez que plus on met de temps à découvrir de qui il s'agit plus notre corps s'épuise. Ce n'est pas bon. »

« C'est dangereux pour Clarke ? » Demanda Bellamy.

« Ça devrait aller. Elle devrait trouver rapidement de qui il s'agit. » Le rassura Lincoln.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Clarke alla se coucher sans avoir eu de nouvelle vision. Couchée dans son lit, elle réfléchissait à cette histoire d'âmes-sœurs et à ce que cela impliquait. Et elle admit enfin que tout cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

* * *

Autour des différents feux de camps les discussions allaient bon train. Les paris également. Ceux qui avaient été de garde durant la journée prenant à leurs tours les paris.

Octavia était assise avec Bellamy et Miller. Elle se tourna vers son frère avec un sourire malicieux.

« Tu sais que Harper est la grande favorite ? »

« Mmh. » Fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

« Je suis sûre que c'est juste un fantasme de mec. Ils ont parié sur Harper parce qu'ils les imaginent toutes les deux en train de faire… des trucs. »

« Sérieusement Octavia, je ne veux pas avoir ce genre d'images dans la tête. » Protesta son frère.

« Bien sûr, je vais te croire. » Octavia leva les yeux au ciel puis repris. « Juste après Harper c'est toi ! »

Il se tourna vers elle brusquement mais ne dit rien. Elle lui mit un coup d'épaule.

« Je suis sûre que les images que tu as dans la tête cette fois ne te dérangent absolument pas ! » Le taquina-t-elle. Miller ne put retenir son rire et fut vite rejoint par la brune. Bellamy secoua la tête, désespéré par le comportement de sa sœur et de son ami. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa tente, jetant un coup d'œil à celle de Clarke en chemin.

* * *

Le lendemain, Clarke se réveilla tôt. Elle se leva, passa prendre de quoi manger et en profita pour discuter avec Jasper et Monty qui étaient de corvée de rations ce jour-là.

« Et sinon, pas de nouvelles visions pendant la nuit ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Si c'est le cas je ne m'en souviens pas. Ou alors il ou elle dormait et je n'ai eu qu'une vision de ses paupières fermées ! Super passionnant. »

« Dis, si il ou elle est en train de dormir et de rêver quand tu entre dans sa tête. Est-ce que tu vas voir ses rêves ? » Interrogea Monty.

Clarke le regarda, perplexe.

« Quoi ? On peut se poser la question non ? » Se défendit-il.

« Non Monty, il n'y a que toi pour te poser ce genre de question. » Répondit Clarke.

Le visage légèrement vexé de Monty se troubla et Clarke fut soudainement ailleurs. Dans une tente. Elle ne voyait que la toile rouge orangée commune à toutes les tentes du camp.

 _Bouge ! Bouge ! Allez. S'il te plait. Bouge bordel !_ Clarke essayait mais ce n'était pas très concluant.

Elle retomba dans son corps pour réaliser que Monty et Jasper l'avaient empêché de tomber par terre.

« Merci les gars. » Dit-elle en se redressant, toujours appuyée sur Monty pour garder son équilibre.

« Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? » La pressa Jasper.

« Il faut les rassembler. Je devrais pouvoir en éliminer plusieurs cette fois. »

Jasper parti rassembler les dix-sept 'candidats', rameutant en même temps Octavia, Lincoln, Miller et Raven. Le reste du camp écoutant discrètement.

« Lesquels parmi vous étaient dans leurs tente il y a dix minutes ? »

« Tu te fous de nous Princesse ? Tu sais qu'il est tôt ? Et que la plupart d'entre nous étaient de garde cette nuit et donc venaient à peine d'arriver dans leurs tente il y dix minutes. » Protesta Bellamy.

« Très bien, qui était encore ou déjà dans sa tente il y a dix minutes ? Et réveillé ? » Reformula Clarke.

« Moi je dormais. » Répondit Drew.

« Et moi je n'étais pas encore arrivé à ma tente. » Dit Stuart.

Les autres restèrent silencieux.

« Génial ! » Ironisa Bellamy. « Deux de moins. Je peux aller me coucher maintenant ? »

Clarke était désespérée. Elle pensait vraiment que cette fois elle pourrait en éliminer plus. Elle n'avait pas pensé aux horaires des tours de garde. Elle souffla un bon coup d'énervement. La fatigue qui ne la quittait pas depuis la veille l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

« Allez miss, sourit ! Tu devrais être contente. Il me semble bien que Drew ne te plaisait pas plus que ça ! » Lui dit Raven en posant son bras sur les épaules de la blonde.

« Ouais. C'est toujours ça de gagné. » Dit Clarke d'une voix lasse.

« En parlant de ça. On sait qui tu ne veux pas que ce soit mais, si tu avais le choix, dans le lot, tu choisirais qui ? » Intervint Octavia.

Un grand brun lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'inconsciemment son regard se tournait vers la tente qu'il venait de rejoindre. Mais elle ne se laissa pas aller à la rêverie. Elle avait très bien su cacher ses sentiments depuis quelques semaines, ce n'était pas pour se dévoiler maintenant. Elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle connaissait bien les deux filles qui lui faisaient face et si elle ne disait rien elles n'allaient pas la lâcher. Elle se passa la main sur le front, la trouvant moite de sueur. Elle cherchait une réponse quand Raven intervint ayant mal interprété ses actions.

« Ca va aller ? Tu veux t'allonger ? »

« Non, ça va. Je viens juste de me lever. » Protesta Clarke.

« Oui, et ton âme viens juste de partir en balade dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as le droit d'être fatiguée Clarke. »

« Rroh pitié ! Je ne suis pas malade ni mourante. Je suis juste… je plane un peu en ce moment c'est tout ! » Clarke sourit à Raven.

« Rassures-moi, tu n'essayais pas de faire de l'humour là ? Parce que si c'est le cas t'es encore plus crevée que je ne le pensais. Ta blague était vraiment nulle. » Lui rétorqua la brune.

« Bon, je vais dans la navette. » Répondit la blonde vexée.

* * *

Lincoln l'y rejoignit. Essayant toujours de l'aider pour ses futures visions. Fatiguée de l'entendre lui répéter encore la même chose Clarke lui suggéra l'idée que dès qu'elle-même aurait trouvé son âme-sœur il enseigne tout ce qu'il avait appris aux autres délinquants. Afin que ceux-ci s'en sortent mieux qu'elle.

« Tu ne t'en sors pas si mal Clarke. Ça ne fait qu'un jour et demi. Il faut te laisser un peu de temps. »

Elle entendit dehors quelqu'un crier que le repas du midi était prêt et soudain elle se retrouva à côté du feu. Elle vit Drew, Connor, Fox, Miller. Que des gens qu'elle avait déjà éliminés, quand elle vit des cheveux qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle son premier mot fut :

« Dommage ! »

« Dommage ? » Repris Octavia. « Tu as vu quoi ? Ou plutôt qui ? »

Sans lui répondre Clarke se leva et alla vers le feu. Hormis les gardes, tout le monde était là, faisant la queue pour pouvoir manger. Clarke s'approcha de Harper.

« Ce n'est pas toi ! » Lui dit-elle.

« Dommage. » Lui répondit Harper.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. » S'exclama Clarke avec un sourire.

« Mais bon, au moins je n'aurais pas à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! »

« Quoi ? » D'abord Miller, maintenant Harper. De quoi ils parlaient ?

« C'est rien, oublie ça. » Lui dit simplement la jeune fille.

* * *

Ce soir-là, après une après-midi sans nouvelle vision Clarke était dans sa tente en train de ruminer quand Bellamy entra.

« Hey ! Je me demandais comment tu allais. » Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur son lit.

« J'irais mieux si on arrêtait de me demander toutes les deux minutes comment je vais. » Râla Clarke.

« Je vois. Tu es de mauvaise humeur. »

« Sans blague ? » Ironisa la blonde.

Bellamy resta silencieux un moment, cherchant un sujet de conversation qui ne l'énerverait pas plus. Echouant lamentablement il décida d'en rajouter une couche.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Je peux ne pas te répondre ? »

Bellamy sourit. Elle semblait en pleine forme ce soir !

« Pourquoi tu es aussi énervée ? » Il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre et préféra la couper. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as pas l'air seulement énervée à cause de la fatigue ou de l'attention que les autres te portent. Il y a bien autre chose non ? »

Clarke prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« C'est juste toute cette histoire d'âme-sœur qui me déplait. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on m'enlève la possibilité de choisir comment va se dérouler ma vie. Je ne me suis jamais posée la question de savoir si la personne avec qui j'étais était la bonne parce que je me disais que de toute façon j'avais le temps. Que je pourrais choisir la bonne personne pour partager ma vie après avoir eu le temps d'essayer, de me tromper, de réessayer quand même et de me planter encore. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Admit Bellamy.

« Je veux dire qu'avant d'être coincée avec quelqu'un jusqu'à la fin de ma vie j'aurais voulu… » Clarke s'arrêta brusquement réalisant ce qu'elle allait dire. Mais Bellamy avait compris l'idée.

« Tu aurais voulu en profiter avant. »

« Oui. » Chuchota Clarke un peu honteuse. En discuter avec lui était plutôt perturbant.

« Je ne te jugerais pas Clarke. Je veux dire, je suis le dernier qui pourrait te juger parce que tu veux profiter de ta vie ! »

La ribambelle de filles qui avait défilé dans sa tente vint à l'esprit de Clarke. Bellamy reprit.

« Tu sais, sur l'Arche avec Octavia planquée sous le plancher c'était difficile de ramener quelqu'un et une fois qu'elle a été arrêtée et ma mère envoyée à la dérive je suis plus ou moins devenu un paria donc pas moyen non plus. Donc, une fois arrivé ici j'ai… rattrapé le temps perdu ! »

Il y eut un silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées avant que Bellamy ne reprenne.

« Tu sais, je t'envie un peu. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, j'aimerais bien moi aussi me dire qu'il y a quelqu'un quelque part qui est fait pour moi. Et que je serais heureux avec elle parce qu'on est destinés à être ensembles. Tu prends ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose mais dis-toi qu'une fois que tu auras trouvé de qui il s'agit tu seras heureuse avec lui. Ou elle. »

« Je sais. » Se lamenta Clarke. « Mais quand je pense à tout ce que je vais rater ça me déprime ! »

« Eh bien profites-en avant. » Lui dit Bellamy.

« Quoi ? » Clarke se tourna vers lui, pour s'assurer qu'elle comprenait bien ce qu'il lui disait.

« Tu ne l'as pas encore trouvé. Donc tu peux encore en profiter. »

Et la façon dont il lui dit, dont son corps s'était rapproché du sien Clarke comprit que ce n'était pas juste une conversation, c'était une proposition. Mais devait-elle l'accepter ? Elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit, il profitait, il compensait le temps perdu sur l'Arche. Mais elle ? Avec lui ? Elle savait qu'elle ressentait plus que ça, qu'elle voulait plus que ça. Pouvait-elle se contenter de ce qu'il lui proposait sans en souffrir ? Non. Elle avait souffert à cause de Finn, Bellamy ce serait pire. Aussi quand elle lui répondit ce fut quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« C'est déjà fait. »

« Quoi ? » Son visage ahuri failli presque la faire rire.

« Avec Harper. » Ajouta-t-elle. « Cet après-midi. On s'est retrouvée en même temps dans la navette et une chose en entrainant une autre… »

« Vous avez couché ensemble ? » Bellamy semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

« Non. » Elle aurait juré l'avoir entendu soupirer. « Mais elle embrasse vachement bien ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Je sais. » Confirma-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Clarke de le regarder avec surprise. Il haussa les épaules l'air de dire 'Eh ben quoi ?' Puis il se leva et se tourna vers l'entrée de la tente.

« Bon, je vais te laisser. On se voit demain. »

Il allait partir. Il allait partir et elle ne faisait rien. Alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait depuis des semaines c'était lui. Et là, il venait à elle. Pour ça. Et elle ne faisait rien parce qu'elle avait peur de souffrir. C'était ridicule. Surtout que d'après ce que disait Lincoln quand elle aurait trouvé son âme-sœur (si ce n'était pas lui. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il faisait toujours parti des 'candidats') ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui disparaitrait. Alors pourquoi hésiter ?

« Attends. » Lui dit-elle.

Bellamy se retourna. Clarke avala difficilement sa salive, rassemblant son courage et cherchant ses mots.

« Avant… avant d'être coincée toute ma vie avec un abruti. Il y a… une chose que je voudrais faire… avec toi. »

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens puis sourit.

« Ça tombe bien Princesse. Parce que moi, il y a plein de choses que j'ai envie de faire avec toi. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, pris son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

* * *

Le lendemain matin très tôt, Octavia rentra au camp après avoir passé la nuit avec Lincoln. Presque tout le monde dormait aussi faisait-elle attention à ne pas faire de bruit quand elle tomba sur Clarke qui sortait de sa tente les cheveux encore plus en bataille que si Monty et Jasper y avaient fait exploser quelque chose, le teint très pale et des cernes qui lui prenaient la moitié du visage.

« Bon sang Clarke ! Tu as vu ta tête ? Tu as dormi cette nuit ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

Clarke eu un sourire qu'Octavia ne sut interpréter avant de répondre.

« Non pas vraiment… Mais c'était une super nuit. »

Soudain elle rougit, se tourna vers l'entrée de sa tente puis vers Octavia et la prit par le bras pour l'entrainer plus loin. Sauf qu'à ce moment la brune vit son frère sortir de la tente de Clarke. Il avait la tête baissée en train d'essayer de fermer sa veste. Quand il réussit il releva les yeux et Octavia eut la surprise de voir les joues de Bellamy se colorer de rose quand il la vit. Tous les trois s'étaient figés. Clarke et Bellamy clairement mal à l'aise et Octavia essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait quand soudain elle fit le lien. Les cheveux de Clarke, la rougeur de leurs joues, l'air épuisés mais heureux qu'ils arboraient tous les deux, le sourire de Clarke à la mention de sa nuit…

« Oh mon Dieu ! » S'exclama-t-elle. L'excitation faisant partir sa voix dans les aigus alors qu'elle trépignait et tapait des mains. « J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! J'avais raison. »

« Octavia, calme toi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Lui dit Clarke essayant de la calmer et de lui faire baisser le volume pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde.

« Comment ça ? Bellamy n'est pas ton… »

« Non. » Clarke ne l'avait pas laissé finir. Entendre Bellamy et âme-sœur dans la même phrase lui aurait donné un peu trop d'espoir.

Octavia sembla totalement désespérée.

« Mais alors pourquoi… » Cette fois encore elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais personne ne l'avait coupé. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit entre son frère et son amie. « Oh ! »

Le silence s'éternisant, Bellamy se décida à bouger. Il avança vers les filles, embrassa Octavia sur la joue en lui disant d'aller se coucher parce qu'elle avait une tête de déterrée puis se tourna vers Clarke et l'embrassa légèrement sur la tempe avant de partir en direction de sa propre tente.

Un silence inconfortable tomba entre les deux amies.

« C'est… bizarre. » Fini par dire Octavia.

« Ben étrangement, pas tant que ça. Jusqu'à ce que tu nous tombe dessus en tous cas. Tes cris de souris sous acide étaient carrément bizarres eux par contre. » Lui dit Clarke en riant.

« Hey ! » Protesta Octavia en lui mettant un coup d'épaule. « C'était pas des cris de souris sous acide. »

« C'est vrai. C'était des cris de souris hystériques. » Plaisanta Clarke.

« Pffff ! » Fut la répartie très recherchée de la brune. Qui revint ensuite au sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Donc… toi et mon frère ? »

« Sans commentaires. » Répondit Clarke qui se détourna pour aller dans la navette.

« Mouais. Au fait, si tu ne veux pas qu'on se pose des questions, tu devrais faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux. Les gens pourraient croire que t'as passé la nuit à t'envoyer en l'air. » Cria Octavia. « Ah mais attends… C'est le cas ! » Et elle se mit à rire en esquivant la pomme de pin que Clarke lui avait envoyé.

* * *

Plus tard dans la matinée Clarke était avec Lincoln et Octavia dans la navette.

« Dis, quand Octavia aura dix-huit ans, elle aura aussi des visions de toi ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu m'as dit que lorsque je saurais de qui il s'agit il n'y aura plus que cette personne pour moi. Mais et elle ? Je vois bien qu'Octavia est heureuse avec toi mais mes âmes-sœurs potentielles et moi on ne partage pas ce genre de lien. »

Octavia eut une toux qui ressembla étrangement au prénom de son frère que Clarke décida d'ignorer.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que le plus jeune de tous n'aura son anniversaire que dans dix mois. Il se passe quoi en attendant ? Je me meurs d'amour pour lui alors qu'il m'ignore totalement ? Sympa le cadeau. »

« Non. Cette personne est faite pour toi et tu es faite pour lui. Vos âmes se sont reconnues. Et quand le premier découvre de qui il s'agit le deuxième inconsciemment ressent ce lien. Les visions du deuxième sont inutiles en quelque sorte. »

« Mmmh. »

Elle ne put faire une réponse plus élaborée car à nouveau elle n'était plus elle-même. Son regard était braqué vers les arbres. Clarke essaya de bouger mais sans plus de succès que la fois précédente. Elle sentit soudain le corps bouger. Pas pour se déplacer mais pour remettre le t-shirt en place. Le regard tourna et c'est là qu'elle le vit, au milieu des autres jeunes.

Assis à côté d'une Clarke évanouie, Lincoln et Octavia eurent la surprise quand elle revint à elle de la voir sourire et hurler 'oui' à plusieurs reprises.

« Sois elle a enfin trouvé de qui il s'agit, sois son âme-sœur était en train de s'envoyer en l'air et prenait un pied d'enfer. »

Clarke arrêta sa litanie de 'Oui' pour répondre à Octavia.

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais je sais qui ce n'est pas ! »

« Yeah ! Spacewalker est dégagé ! » Commenta la brune en tapant dans la main de Clarke.

Toutes deux se mirent à rire. Attirant l'attention. Miller, Bellamy et Raven entrèrent dans la navette cherchant la raison de tout ce bruit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda Raven.

« Un candidat de moins. » Répondit Octavia.

« Et c'est pour ça que vous faites autant de vacarme ? Pour un seul de moins ? » Demanda Bellamy.

« Mais ce n'est pas n'importe lequel. On va voir si tu vas gagner ton pari Miller. »

« Lequel ? »

« Parce que tu en as fait plusieurs ? » Lui demanda Clarke.

« Ben ouais, quelques-uns. »

« Celui au sujet de Finn qui pleure parce que ce n'est pas lui. » Expliqua Octavia.

« C'est vrai ? » Intervint Raven.

« Oui. » Répondit simplement Clarke. Elles partagèrent toutes deux un grand sourire.

« Cool ! J'ai hâte de voir ça. » Commenta Miller. « Au fait, est-ce que tu as pleuré de joie en l'apprenant ? Parce que Myles avait parié avec Fox et Meg et euh… il est possible que j'ai parié aussi en fait. »

« Elle n'a pas pleuré mais j'ai cru qu'elle avait un orgasme ! » Commenta Octavia en riant. Puis voyant le regard de son frère ajouta « Non pas que je sache ce que ça fait d'avoir un orgasme ! »

Lincoln haussa un sourcil en entendant ça. Coincée entre son petit-ami et son frère, elle ne savait pas quel mensonge serait préférable. Elle fit un sourire à Lincoln pour s'excuser. Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel. Le prenait-elle pour un débile ? Il choisit d'ignorer l'idée de sa sœur ayant des relations sexuelles et préféra se tourner vers Clarke qui semblait rayonner malgré la fatigue évidente qui marquait ses traits.

« Il n'y a pas que Finn. » Ajouta Clarke. « Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas une fille. »

« Oh bordel ! Encore un pari de perdu ! »

« Miller, combien de paris tu as fait au juste ? » Lui demanda Raven.

« Un certain nombre. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Bellamy revient à la conversation initiale.

« Tu es sûre de toi Clarke ? Comment tu sais que ce n'est pas une fille ? »

« Parce que toutes les filles potentielles font au moins du 90B et que dans ma vision, il remettait en place son t-shirt et j'ai bien senti qu'il n'y avait pas de 90B en dessous. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« OK. On retire donc Spacewalker et les filles ce qui nous laisse encore six possibilités. » Calcula Bellamy. « Dean, Alec, Grey, Chris, Jon et Kylian. »*

« Et toi. Sept. » Compléta Miller.

« Exact. Moi aussi. »

Clarke eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle. Il ne se comptait pas dans les 'candidats'. Il n'envisageait même pas la possibilité qu'ils puissent être destinés l'un à l'autre. Alors cette nuit, il ne faisait que profiter de la vie, rattraper le temps perdu comme il lui avait dit. Elle avait cru, espéré que c'était plus que ça. Sa façon de la toucher, de la regarder, elle avait eu l'impression qu'ils partageaient plus qu'une nuit de sexe. Apparemment elle s'était trompée. Et c'était douloureux.

La douleur et la fatigue eurent raison de son calme. Clarke sentit la colère contre Bellamy monter en elle et avant de se mettre à lui hurler dessus ce que personne hormis elle ne comprendrait, elle choisit de sortir de la navette pour trouver Finn. Elle entendit que les autres la suivaient. Trouver Finn ne lui pris que quelques secondes. Elle s'approcha de lui, remarquant que les gens autour cessaient de parler.

« Ce n'est pas toi. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire. Elle allait s'éloigner quand il la retint.

« Ce n'est pas possible Clarke. Tu dois te tromper. Qui d'autre pourrait t'aimer plus que moi ? Te convenir plus que moi ? On est faits l'un pour l'autre, je le sais, je le sens. »

A un autre moment elle aurait pu être gentille et compréhensive. Mais Bellamy l'avait énervée et sa colère ne demandait qu'à sortir. Malheureusement pour Finn.

« Oh pitié Finn ! Ne fait pas ça. Bon sang, mais t'es un mec ou quoi ? T'es là en train de pleurnicher comme un gosse devant tout le monde, permettant à la moitié du camp de gagner un pari d'ailleurs. Est-ce que tu as au moins réalisé que Raven était là ? Est-ce que tu as réalisé ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu te rends compte du mal que tu lui fais ? Comment on pourrait être faits l'un pour l'autre alors que tu n'es qu'un hypocrite infidèle ? »

Finn recula d'un pas comme si elle l'avait giflé alors que des murmures s'élevaient autour d'eux. Clarke commença à se sentir légèrement coupable. Jusqu'à ce que Finn ouvre la bouche.

« Je vois que Bellamy a vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur toi. » Son ton était blessé, agressif. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas choisi le bon moyen pour manifester sa peine. La mention de Bellamy augmenta encore plus la colère de Clarke.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Il n'a aucune influence sur moi. Tu t'es comporté comme un enfoiré égoïste, tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à autre chose venant de moi. »

« Il t'as monté contre moi. »

« Il n'en a pas eu besoin. Ton comportement a suffi. Et est-ce qu'on pourrait le laisser en dehors de cette conversation ? D'ailleurs il n'y a pas de conversation. J'en ai fini avec toi. »

Clarke se détourna, seulement pour se retrouver face à Raven qui faisait son maximum pour garder un visage impassible. Mais Clarke voyait sa peine et sa douleur. Elle s'avança vers elle pour la réconforter mais s'écroula dans ses bras à la place, l'épuisement prenant le dessus sur sa colère.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait nuit dehors et une ombre venait d'entrer dans sa tente. Elle se redressa pour mieux voir et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Bellamy. Sa colère revint immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sa question le prit par surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir aussi agressive. Il se rapprocha et s'assit au pied du lit.

« Je venais voir si tu te sentais mieux. Tu nous as vraiment fait peur tout à l'heure. »

« Je vais bien. Tu peux t'en aller. »

« C'est hors de question Princesse. Déjà, je vais rester jusqu'à que tu aies mangé quelque chose. » Il lui tendit quelques morceaux de cerf. « Et ensuite, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Parce que tu avais l'air très heureuse tout à l'heure. Et d'un seul coup tu es devenue… une horrible mégère ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'horrible mégère ? » S'exclama Clarke tout en mâchant.

« Qu'on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ? »

Clarke ne put retenir un léger sourire.

« Plus sérieusement Clarke. Tu as été assez désagréable avec Spacewalker. Et même si une partie de moi a adoré ce spectacle. Vraiment ! Une autre partie se demande ce qu'il t'arrive. A moins qu'il ait raison et que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

« Ne te donne pas trop d'importance non plus. C'est la fatigue qui me rend sur les nerfs. Et cet abruti m'a saoulé avec ses 'personne ne peut t'aimer plus que moi, on est faits l'un pour l'autre et nia nia nia'. »

Son imitation pitoyable fit rire Bellamy. Il se rapprocha ensuite d'elle et l'éclaira mieux avec la lampe.

« Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. Tu devrais te rendormir. »

« Tu es un pro pour les compliments. Tu le sais ça ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Je sais. Je me perfectionne de jours en jours. »

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Clarke et l'embrassa sur la joue avec douceur.

« Je vais te laisser. » En disant cela il avait enlevé son bras et commençait à s'éloigner quand Clarke lui attrapa la main.

« Attends. Tu veux bien rester un peu ? Je me sens mieux quand tu es là. »

Il revint sur ses pas et s'allongea à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras.

« C'est mieux ? »

« Beaucoup mieux. » Répondit-elle déjà à moitié endormie.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle dormait profondément.

* * *

Cela devait faire deux heures qu'elle dormait quand Bellamy entendit Miller l'appeler. Il fit son maximum pour ne pas réveiller Clarke en essayant de se lever. Mais en dormant elle s'était agrippée à lui.

« Bellamy ? » Dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Je suis de garde cette nuit. » Lui expliqua-t-il.

« Oh ! »

Le ton déçu ne lui échappa pas.

« Rendors-toi Princesse. Je reviens après. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front alors qu'elle s'était déjà rendormie et sorti de la tente en mettant sa veste. Il retrouva Miller qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire.

« Je ne veux rien entendre. » Le prévint Bellamy. Il chercha une excuse pour justifier sa présence dans la tente de Clarke. « On… planifiait certaines choses. »

« Votre mariage ? »

« Ta gueule Miller ! »

Certains jeunes râlèrent quand le rire de Nathan les réveilla en pleine nuit.

* * *

Clarke se réveilla en se sentant bien. Très bien même. Elle réalisa alors que ce bien-être venait des mains et des lèvres de Bellamy qui parcouraient son corps.

« C'est agréable comme réveil. » Murmura-t-elle.

« J'ai pensé à ça pendant tout ma garde. » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Tu devrais être de garde de nuit plus souvent ! »

Il l'embrassa pour seule réponse et ses mains se remirent à l'œuvre.

* * *

Il se réveilla en entendant les bruits du camp. Il se leva et s'habilla le plus discrètement possible mais encore une fois cela ne fut pas suffisant. Clarke ouvrit les yeux et s'assit sur son lit. Bellamy se rapprocha d'elle et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

« Tu devrais rester couchée. »

« Je passe mon temps à dormir Bellamy. » Protesta Clarke.

« Eh bien tu devrais continuer. Jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire soit terminée. Après tu pourras recommencer à râler parce que tu manqueras de sommeil. Mais pour l'instant profites-en. Je ne plaisante pas Clarke. Tu as l'air sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. »

« Je me sens sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. » Confia-t-elle à mi-voix.

« Tu vois. Reposes-toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je gère. »

« Oh bon sang ! C'est pas fait pour me rassurer ça ! » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Bellamy ne releva pas. Il posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme et l'embrassa.

« Reposes-toi. »

Il se releva et s'apprêta à sortir de la tente quand il l'entendit protester.

« Ne me donnes pas d'ordres. »

« Arrêtes Princesse, tu adores ça ! » La taquina-t-il en sortant.

Il perdit immédiatement le sourire et se dirigea vers Lincoln qui discutait avec Octavia et Miller.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Clarke. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Le ton inquiet de Lincoln ne lui échappa pas. Il savait que Clarke et lui s'entendaient bien mais il semblait avoir sous-estimé l'affection qu'ils se portaient.

« Je suis passé la voir ce matin… » Il fut interrompu par Miller.

« Tu t'es réveillé à côté d'elle ce matin plutôt. »

« Quoi ? Bellamy ! » Protesta Octavia. « Clarke doit se reposer pas passer ses nuits à s'envoyer en l'air. »

« Mais pour qui tu nous prends ? On a le droit de discuter quand même. » Répondit Bellamy de très mauvaise foi.

« Parce que pour toi 'Je suis de garde, rendors-toi Princesse' c'est une discussion ? »

Bellamy se tourna vers Miller avec l'envie évidente de l'étrangler. Celui-ci recula de quelques pas en levant les mains en l'air montrant ainsi qu'il n'interviendrait plus.

« Je peux en revenir au sujet principal sans être interrompu ? » N'obtenant aucune réponse il poursuivit. « Clarke ne va pas bien. Elle est épuisée en permanence, elle est très pâle et je suis presque sûr qu'elle a de la fièvre. »

« Ce n'est pas normal. Cela est déjà arrivé mais seulement après plusieurs semaines sans avoir réussi à trouver qui est son âme-sœur. Pas aussi tôt. Ça ne fait que quelques jours. »

« Oui, mais tu as bien dit que vous étiez entraînés, préparés pour ça. Clarke ne l'a pas été. Peut-être que ça joue. » Proposa Bellamy.

« C'est possible. » Répondit le Terrien.

« Ou alors c'est à cause de toi. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû l'épuiser alors qu'elle est déjà très fatiguée. »

« Octavia tu commences à me gonfler sérieusement. »

« Quoi ? J'ai pas raison ? » Demanda-t-elle à Lincoln. « Elle est épuisée et tous les deux ne pensent qu'à s'envoyer en l'air sans faire attention à son état. »

« Elle dit qu'elle se sent mieux quand je la touche. »

Octavia fit une grimace.

« Beuh ! Sérieusement Bellamy ! Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce genre de détails ! »

« Mais non pas toucher dans ce sens-là. C'est à se demander lequel de nous deux a l'esprit le plus tordu. »

« Elle se sent mieux quand tu es près d'elle ? » Intervint Lincoln pour couper court à la dispute des Blake.

« Oui. »

« Alors reste avec elle le plus possible. Je pense que ça ne sera plus très long de toute façon. »

En voyant les regards interrogateurs des trois autres il précisa.

« Il ne reste plus que sept personnes. »

« Je ne peux pas laisser le camp comme ça. »

« Mais bien sûr que si. Allez, va rejoindre ta Princesse et laisse nous gérer. »

« Tu prends un peu trop de liberté depuis quelques temps Miller. »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. File. »

Bellamy n'hésita pas plus et retourna vers la tente de Clarke. Il entendit néanmoins Octavia interroger Lincoln.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »

« Pour rien. » Répondit simplement le Terrien.

Il entra ensuite dans la tente, enleva sa veste et ses chaussures et se coucha à côté de Clarke qui, tout en dormant, se blottie contre lui.

Elle s'éveilla plusieurs heures plus tard et fut surprise de le trouver là.

« Lincoln m'a conseillé de rester avec toi. Miller et Octavia gèrent le camp. »

« Oh bordel ! »

« Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Mais bon, on n'a pas trop le choix. »

* * *

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter. Du camp, de la vie sur l'Arche, de tout et de rien, mettant soigneusement de côté tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien avec l'âme-sœur de Clarke. Le soir, Bellamy s'était absenté, le temps d'aller chercher de quoi manger quand l'âme de Clarke s'envola à nouveau.

Elle vit Fox donner un paquet de ration à son âme-sœur. Elle se concentra pour le faire bouger et cette fois cela sembla fonctionner puisqu'elle vit qu'il se dirigeait vers sa tente. Il entra. Et elle se vit, allongée dans son lit. Le teint très pâle, respirant difficilement. Il lâcha ce qu'il tenait et se précipita vers elle, prenant son visage dans ses mains alors qu'il l'appelait. Et elle sut. En ouvrant les yeux elle réalisa qu'elle aurait dû le savoir depuis sa deuxième vision. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui vérifiait constamment les positions des gardes sur le mur, qu'une seule personne qui laissait systématiquement tous les autres entrer dans le camp avant lui pour être sûr qu'ils n'oubliaient personne. Une seule personne. Et quand son regard croisa celui inquiet de Bellamy elle sourit. Elle sentait ses forces lui revenir, sa fièvre baisser, elle se sentait mieux. Bien. De nouveau elle-même. Et même plus que cela, elle se sentait complète. Comme si avant toute cette histoire il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même sans qu'elle ne le sache. Elle se releva sur les coudes pour atteindre Bellamy et l'embrassa. Il s'écarta d'elle au bout d'un moment.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour seule réponse. Il semblait étudier tous les traits de son visage.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Tu m'as fait peur. Tu avais vraiment une sale tête et… »

« Je sais. » Le coupa-t-elle.

« Non Clarke, tu ne pouvait plus respirer. »

« Je le sais Bellamy. » Insista-t-elle. « Je me suis vue. »

Il ouvrit la bouche prêt à insister quand ce qu'elle venait de dire sembla le percuter.

« Quoi ? »

« Je me suis vue. Parce que tu m'as vue. »

Bellamy ne réagit pas. Son visage ne montrait plus aucune expression et Clarke perdit un peu de son assurance.

« Et c'est Ok, tu sais. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi comme ça. Je l'ai compris l'autre jour. Ça me va. Je veux dire, je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais retourner à ma vie et te laisser la tienne. » Elle parlait vite, enchainant des phrases sans vraiment y faire attention, tout en refoulant les larmes qu'elle sentait venir dans ses yeux. Bellamy ne disait toujours rien. Il était assis à côté d'elle et ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il avait levé la main pour l'interrompre mais n'avait pas réussi à intervenir au milieu de son babillage. Il finit par poser ses mains sur ses épaules ce qui eut pour effet de la faire taire.

« Clarke… »

Il ne put aller plus loin car des cris retentirent dans le camp, puis quelqu'un appela le nom de Clarke. Elle commença à se lever mais Bellamy la fit se rasseoir et lui indiqua de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle obtempéra alors qu'il se levait et sortait de la tente pour discuter avec Monroe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Finn était en train de bouder sur une branche. Il est tombé et s'est blessé au bras. »

Sans même le voir, Clarke sut que Bellamy venait de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Il y a quelque chose de cassé ? »

« Apparemment pas. »

« Très bien, donc Octavia peut s'en charger. » Décida-t-il.

Elle vit l'ombre de Monroe se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre comme hésitante avant de poser une question.

« Comment va Clarke ? »

« Ca peut aller. Mais elle a besoin de se reposer pour l'instant. Je vous dirais dès qu'elle ira mieux mais en attendant, il faut la déranger le moins possible. A moins d'une urgence qu'elle seule pourrait gérer, sinon demandez à Octavia et Lincoln. »

« Ok. »

Monroe reparti et Bellamy rentra dans la tente. Clarke était assise sur le lit, les bras croisés.

« A quoi tu joues ? Je me sens mieux, j'aurais pu aller aider. »

Bellamy s'assit à côté d'elle et lui décroisa les bras pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Clarke le laissa faire, surprise.

« Je nous donne du temps. Parce que je n'ai pas pu te répondre tout à l'heure vu que tu ne m'as pas laissé en placer une. »

Il la vit baisser les yeux et prendre une grande inspiration. Il reprit d'une voix plus douce.

« Clarke, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ce n'est pas ce que je veux ? Je pense avoir été assez clair ces trois derniers jours. »

« Oui, justement. C'était même limpide quand tu ne t'es pas compté dans les âmes-sœurs potentielles. J'ai bien compris que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais. Qu'avec moi tu ne faisais que profiter, rattraper le temps perdu sur l'Arche. » Attaqua Clarke.

Bellamy écarquilla les yeux devant la colère évidente de la blonde.

« C'est pour ça que tu étais en colère ? C'est pour ça que tu t'en es pris à Finn ? » Comprit-il.

« Bordel Bellamy ! Je voulais que ce soit toi Ok. Je te voulais toi depuis tellement de temps. Et alors qu'on vient de coucher ensemble que j'avais cru qu'on partageait enfin quelque chose tu me fais comprendre que tu ne veux pas de moi comme ça. Pour tirer un coup oui, mais pour passer le reste de ta vie non. J'avais le droit d'être en colère. »

Bellamy prit le visage de Clarke dans ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je te voulais aussi. »

« Ca j'avais bien comprit. » Cracha Clarke.

« Non Clarke. Tu ne comprends pas. Je voulais être ton âme-sœur. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne t'es pas compté ? »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas m'autoriser à espérer. »

Clarke comprenait son raisonnement. Elle-même avait dû plusieurs fois se reprendre alors qu'elle se mettait à imaginer et à espérer un avenir pour eux deux. Cependant il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

« Mais alors pourquoi être venu dans ma tente l'autre jour ? »

« Parce que je me suis dit que quitte à ne pas t'avoir pour le reste de ma vie, je devais au moins essayer quelque chose avant. Même si je devais en souffrir une fois que tu aurais trouvé ton âme-sœur. Je me disais qu'on aurait au moins partagé ça. Et que je pourrais me souvenir de ces moments quand je te verrais faire les yeux doux à un abruti ! »

Clarke lui sourit.

« Tu seras le seul abruti à qui je ferais les yeux doux à partir de maintenant ! » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Hey ! Je suis ton âme-sœur, tu devrais pas être sympa avec moi ? » Protesta Bellamy.

« Probablement. Mais ça serait beaucoup moins amusant. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire puis Clarke fini par perdre patience.

« Tu comptes m'embrasser un jour ou pas ? »

« J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais. » Souffla Bellamy en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Et depuis quand tu as besoin d'une invitation ? » Le taquina-t-elle.

Les lèvres de Bellamy sur les siennes l'empêchèrent de continuer. Leur baiser était différent cette fois, plus entier. Ils savaient que l'autre serait la seule personne qu'ils embrasseraient pour le reste de leur vie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bellamy s'endormait, Clarke dans les bras. Et pour la première fois depuis trois jours, il s'endormait serein. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter que Clarke se réveille en disant le nom d'un autre. Il n'avait pas à se demander pendant combien de temps encore il pourrait profiter de la sentir contre lui avant qu'un autre ne lui arrache. Il n'avait pas à réfréner ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, à essayer de se préserver pour le moment où elle oublierait ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Non. Pas cette fois. Cette fois, il était heureux et confiant pour l'avenir. Il regarda la jeune femme endormie et sourit. Tous les deux c'était pour la vie. Et même si sur Terre cela ne voulait pas forcément dire longtemps, il savait que jusqu'à son dernier souffle il n'y aurait qu'elle et cela lui suffisait.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Octavia n'avait plus d'ongle à ronger tellement elle était stressée. Le regard braqué sur la tente de Clarke. Les rares apparitions de Bellamy l'avaient un peu rassurée sur l'état de santé de Clarke mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer à l'idée que son amie aille de plus en plus mal. Et Lincoln qui semblait parfaitement serein à côté d'elle ne l'aidait pas du tout. Elle allait se tourner vers lui pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée quand elle vit Clarke sortir de la tente, suivie de Bellamy. Elle courut immédiatement vers eux. Détaillant la blonde en chemin. Elle semblait être redevenue elle-même, pleine d'énergie, les yeux pétillants.

Le mouvement d'Octavia attira les regards de tous les autres qui furent soulagés de voir leur leader en pleine forme.

Octavia se jeta sur Clarke et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien. » La rassura-t-elle.

« On était tous très inquiets pour toi. »

Clarke se détacha de la prise d'Octavia et jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur à Bellamy qui était à côté d'elle. Celui-ci haussa les épaules l'air pas du tout désolé.

« Oui. Je suis désolée pour ça. Mais ça y est, tout va bien. »

Pendant qu'elle parlait Raven apparut et lui serra brièvement le bras pour lui montrer son soulagement. Clarke lui sourit. Puis Lincoln, Miller, Jasper et Monty se rapprochèrent alors que tous les autres essayaient d'écouter discrètement. Sauf que quatre-vingt-dix personnes qui essaient d'être discrètes ce n'est pas évident.

Octavia fut la première à craquer et à poser la question.

« Donc c'est bon ? Tu sais qui c'est ? »

Clarke sourit et hocha la tête.

« Alors ? C'est qui ? »

Octavia semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque. Si Clarke continuait de la faire attendre comme ça elle allait craquer.

Clarke regarda Bellamy et sourit. En voyant le regard qu'ils échangèrent Octavia sut. Et avec toute la discrétion et la retenue qui la caractérise (hum hum !) elle se mit à trépigner, sa voix partant dans les aigües alors qu'elle criait des 'Oui !' et des 'j'avais raison' ou encore des 'je suis trop forte'.

Clarke murmura un « souris sous acide ! » avant de se mettre à rire avec Bellamy en voyant Octavia réagir ainsi. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de la blonde alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre lui.

Voyant cela le reste du camp sembla réaliser ce qu'Octavia avait compris et des cris de joie et de félicitation retentirent avant que les choses sérieuses ne reprennent leurs droits et que les vainqueurs des paris ne réclament leurs dûs aux perdants. Clarke cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer quand elle vit Lincoln tendre un de ses poignards à Jasper.

« Lincoln, tu as parié ? »

Celui-ci s'interrompit dans son mouvement pour la regarder.

« Oui. Bonne âme-sœur mais mauvais timing. J'avais parié que tu le découvrirais plus tôt. »

Jasper attrapa le poignard mais Lincoln raffermit sa prise dessus quand il vit Clarke baisser la tête et fixer ses chaussures alors que Bellamy semblait fasciné par un nuage.

« A moins que… Depuis combien de temps vous le savez ? » Demanda le Terrien.

Clarke et Bellamy semblèrent soudain très mal à l'aise.

« Un peu plus de deux jours. » Souffla Clarke.

Le sourire de Jasper disparut alors que Lincoln récupérait son poignard.

« Je me disais bien aussi. » Commenta simplement ce dernier.

« Mais pourquoi vous avez attendu aussi longtemps pour le dire ? » Demanda Jasper.

Clarke rougit légèrement alors que Raven passait son bras autour des épaules de Jasper.

« Quand tu seras plus grand on te raconteras l'histoire des abeilles et des fleurs. » Lui dit-elle en riant.

Jasper rougit violemment, passant en quelques secondes de son teint habituel à un rouge soutenu, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Pendant ce temps, Octavia se rapprocha du couple.

« Je suis vraiment très contente pour vous deux. Vous êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. » Dit-elle en les prenant tous les deux dans ses bras.

* * *

« Bon allez, tout le monde au boulot ! » S'exclama Bellamy un peu plus tard.

Alors que les autres retournaient travailler, le petit groupe habituel s'attarda pour discuter. Miller faisait un compte-rendu à Bellamy de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le camp pendant leur absence. Clarke en profita pour aller voir Lincoln.

« Dis, je sais que tu m'as dit que les visions de la deuxième âme-sœur sont en quelque sorte inutiles mais si il n'en a pas du tout ? Comment ça se passe ? »

Lincoln réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« Votre cas est particulier, cela ne s'est jamais produit avant. Bellamy a eu ses dix-huit ans sur l'Arche et là-haut vous n'aviez pas le Cadeau de la Terre. Mais je ne pense pas que cela change quoi que ce soit. Tu as eu des visions qui t'ont conduit jusqu'à lui parce qu'il est fait pour partager ta vie. Et si je peux me permettre de donner mon opinion, Cadeau de la Terre mis à part, le résultat aurait été le même. »

« Tu penses ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. »

Clarke eut un sourire soulagé et se retourna en entendant Raven lui parler.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis d'accord avec Lincoln. »

La blonde haussa les sourcils.

« Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa façon de te regarder. C'était tellement évident que c'en était presque ridicule. Toi au moins tu dissimulais mieux. Si Octavia ne m'avait pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous l'autre nuit je ne l'aurais jamais su. Mais pour Bellamy, quasiment tout le monde le savait. Tu ne t'es pas demandée pourquoi les candidats éliminés semblaient tellement soulagés ? »

« Si mais… Oh ! »

Clarke venait de comprendre les réactions de Miller, Harper et même Myles. Ils savaient les sentiments que Bellamy avait pour elle. Leur loyauté envers lui la toucha. Même si Harper ne s'était pas gênée pour l'embrasser, elle avait été soulagée de savoir que ce n'était pas elle.

« Dis Raven, ça ne te dérange pas de te dire que tu n'auras jamais de visions de ton âme-sœur ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je dois dire que je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi. Mais je t'envie dans un sens. Tu as eu un super cadeau pour tes dix-huit ans. Moi, mes dix-huit ans c'est l'un des pires jours de ma vie. »

« Pourquoi ? » Clarke était sincèrement étonnée. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que Raven avait atterrit ici, elle pensait que le top 10 des jours les plus pourris était plein pour tout le monde.

« J'ai failli mourir, Finn s'est fait arrêter et envoyé dans la skybox, et le pire de tout… » Raven fit une pause pour entretenir le suspense « Cette nuit-là j'ai rêvé d'un de mes collègue de boulot. T'imagine le cauchemar ? »

« C'était un rêve coquin ? »Demanda Clarke avec le sourire.

« Même pas ! » S'exclama-t-elle puis elle rougit et se reprit « Je veux dire, heureusement que non. Il était juste là en train de me regarder et de me sourire. Totalement flippant. T'imagine pas comme je me suis sentie mal. Finn venait à peine d'être arrêté et moi je rêve de cet abruti d'ingénieur ! Je me suis sentie super mal. Comme si je le trompais. Si j'avais su. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait pas été contre en plus. »

« Comme si quelqu'un pouvait ne pas avoir envie de toi ! »

« Hey ! Je croyais que tu ne devais plus ressentir d'attirance pour quelqu'un d'autre que ton âme-sœur ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de te sauter dessus que je ne peux pas reconnaitre que tu es canon ! » Riposta Clarke.

Toutes deux se mirent à rire. Raven se reprit avant Clarke et la regarda un instant, le temps que celle-ci se calme.

« Tu as l'air heureuse. » Lui dit-elle.

« Je le suis. » Répondit simplement la blonde.

« C'est bien. Tu le mérite. »

« Toi aussi. » Dit Clarke sérieusement puis eut un sourire malicieux avant de continuer. « Peut-être que quand l'Arche arrivera tu retrouveras ton ingénieur ! »

« Wick n'est pas mon ingénieur. » Protesta Raven alors que Clarke s'éloignait en riant.

* * *

Le soir, Clarke et Bellamy étaient dans la tente de la jeune femme.

« Au fait, j'avais oublié ! » S'exclama Bellamy. « Bon, c'est un peu en retard mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé tu me pardonneras. Bon anniversaire. »

Clarke l'embrassa et se cala contre lui, écoutant les battements de son cœur pendant qu'il jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux.

« C'est sûr que ce n'est pas l'anniversaire le plus calme que j'ai eu. »

« J'étais à l'infirmerie pour mes dix-huit ans moi. » Lui dit Bellamy. Il réfléchit un instant. « Hey ! Je t'ai vu là-bas. C'était la première fois que je te voyais. Et la dernière d'ailleurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ici. Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'infirmerie ? »

« Je m'étais blessé pendant ma formation de garde. C'était pas grand-chose donc j'ai dû passer une bonne partie de la journée à attendre que quelqu'un veuille bien s'occuper de moi. Finalement ce type est venu et il avait l'air à peine plus âgé que moi. Il ne m'inspirait pas trop confiance. Tu étais dans un coin en train de dessiner et tu t'es rapprochée pour voir ce qu'il faisait et tu m'as dit de ne pas m'inquiéter que Jackson était très doué. Qu'il avait été l'apprenti de ta mère et que c'était le meilleur médecin de l'Arche donc qu'il était logique que son apprenti soit très bon lui aussi. J'avais complètement oublié ça. Mais oui, c'était toi sans aucune hésitation. Tu avais une tresse sur le dessus de la tête qui te faisait comme une couronne. Je me rappelle avoir pensé que ça plairait à Octavia d'être coiffée comme ça et que tu ressemblais à une princesse. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son sourire et devina ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« Prends-ça Spacewalker ! Je l'ai dit avant toi ! »

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si affreux comme anniversaire, tu m'as rencontré. »

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« Non. Mais depuis que j'ai douze ans et jusqu'à ce que je sois enfermée je passais tout mon temps libre là-bas. Donc j'ai vu beaucoup de gens défiler. Navrée. »

« Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas plus mal parce que je n'ai pas été super aimable avec toi. »

« Toi ? Pas aimable ? Alors là tu me surprends ! » Ironisa-t-elle.

« C'est juste… Tu riais, tu souriais, tu avais cette coiffure toute mignonne, des crayons et du papier pour dessiner, tu étais gentille avec tout le monde et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que c'est la vie qu'Octavia aurait dû avoir. Qu'au lieu d'être enfermée et vivre dans la peur elle aurait pu être comme toi et ça m'a énervé de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir plus que notre appartement de dix mètres carrés. Du coup quand tu es venue pour discuter avec moi, pour m'aider à passer le temps j'imagine, je t'ai un peu envoyé balader ! »

« Ah bien, c'est comme ça que tu traites ta future âme-sœur ? Je ne te félicite pas. » Plaisanta la blonde.

« Et comment je pouvais savoir moi. En plus t'étais une gamine. T'avais quoi à l'époque ? Treize ans ? »

« J'ai un an et demi de plus qu'Octavia. »

Bellamy calcula.

« Donc quatorze ans. Désolé mais ça faisait un peu jeune pour moi. »

« Tu te rends bien compte que notre différence d'âge n'a pas changé ? » L'informa Clarke.

« Oui mais maintenant tu as plus de dix-huit ans, ça fait moins pervers tordu qui veut se taper une petite jeune. »

Clarke lui mit un coup dans l'épaule. Bellamy replongea dans ses souvenirs un moment avant de reprendre brusquement.

« Hey, j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit-là. »

« Quoi ? » Clarke qui s'était assise sur le lit se redressa pour mieux le regarder.

« Oui. Rien d'exceptionnel. Tu étais juste là, et tu me souriais gentiment. Je me suis dit que mon cerveau me reprochait de ne pas avoir été sympa avec toi. Et puis après, j'ai oublié. »

Il haussa les épaules mais se figea en voyant le regard incrédule de Clarke.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Et tu ne penses pas que ce rêve la nuit de tes dix-huit ans puisse avoir un lien avec mes visions ? »

« Tu crois ? »

« La coïncidence est quand même troublante. » Remarqua Clarke. Soudain elle se mit à sautiller sur le lit.

« Si c'est vrai, tu sais ce que ça signifie ? » Demanda-t-elle toute excitée.

« Que j'aurais pu savoir depuis des années que j'étais destiné à supporter tes changements d'humeur jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? » Ironisa Bellamy.

« Mais non ! Ça signifie que l'ingénieur de Raven est vraiment 'l'ingénieur de Raven' ! Ouhhhh… j'ai hâte de lui dire ! » Elle se calma puis reprit avec un sourire « Et aussi que les habitants de l'Arche ne sont pas morts et qu'ils vont finir par nous rejoindre. Puisque son ingénieur est toujours là-haut. »

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. » Souffla Bellamy.

« Je t'expliquerais. Mais pas maintenant. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

« Maintenant on a mieux à faire. » Chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

Je réalise en relisant cette histoire avant de la publier, que c'est la troisième histoire que je poste et la troisième qui se finie avec Clarke et Bellamy dans un lit ou sur le point d'y aller ! Il doit y avoir un truc.

Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

J'ai une autre histoire en cours d'écriture. Une AU Moderne où ils sont au lycée et avec une Clarke accroc au café et aux séries télé, mais elle risque d'être très longue, j'en suis déjà à 40 pages et je n'ai pas encore mis le tiers de ce que je veux raconter. Je vais peut-être la couper en plusieurs chapitres, je ne sais pas encore. Je verrais quand elle sera finie.

Sinon, les réponses aux commentaires de mon histoire précédente :

\- Mel0ow : Merci beaucoup. Je continue, j'ai plein d'idées mais pas forcément le temps de faire ça rapidement et vu que je me relis environ 60 fois pour que ça se rapproche le plus possible de ce que je veux, ça me prend du temps. Mais je continue.

\- Nanoush : Merci. Je suis bien contente d'avoir réussi à te faire rire.

\- Bellarke-Princesse : Ahhh, j'adore quand on me dit que c'est parfait ! Surtout que je n'étais pas complètement satisfaite de cette histoire mais tu me rassures.

\- Babibou1234 : Merci ! C'est vrai que Raven est très présente à ses côtés mais je suis partie dans l'idée que même si il n'y a rien de romantique entre eux, ce qu'il s'est passé les a rapprochés. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que cette histoire est du point de vue de Clarke et que la jalousie trouble un peu sa façon de voir les choses. Miller est également là mais elle n'en tient pas compte, elle ne voit que Raven. Pour la fin, oui c'est rapide mais c'est comme ça que ça se passe dans la série, il n'y a qu'à voir la relation Finn/Clarke ou Octavia/Lincoln. Ils savent qu'ils peuvent mourir à tout moment donc autant en profiter un maximum et pas rester bloquer sur des rancœurs. C'est mon avis en tous cas.

\- Kahoko.S : Ravie d'avoir pu te faire plaisir.

\- May : D'abord, merci pour ce long roman. C'est sympa de savoir ce que les gens pensent de ce que j'écris. J'adore le personnage d'Octavia dans les deux saisons mais je trouve plus facile d'utiliser son caractère de la première, même si je sais que ça ne correspond pas vraiment. J'ai envie d'en faire quelqu'un de plus enjoué et prête à s'amuser (comme dans le premier épisode quoi). Pour Clarke et Bellamy, j'ai essayé de plus coller aux personnages et ça me fait super plaisir que tu me dises que c'était réaliste pour toi. Pour le côté Papa et Maman, il s'est imposé de lui-même. Et puis je voyais bien Jasper les appeler comme ça !

\- Ophélie : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir imaginé ce qu'il se serait passé si elle l'avait appris. Sinon, je suis comme toi, j'ai détesté la VF dès que j'ai entendu la voix de Clarke, celle de Bellamy n'en parlons pas et Raven encore moins ! Leur façon de traduire me déplait totalement (les Natifs ? Sérieusement ? Les démons ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi.) Et puis la vulgarité, je sais qu'ils le sont aussi en VO, mais traduire tous les « Oh my God » par des « Putains » ne me parait pas obligatoire. Enfin, c'est un avis personnel. Et effectivement, Bellamy n'est pas le dernier, mais vu que c'est le plus âgé, il semblait logique que ça vienne de lui. Après tout, il a élevé Octavia et en bon papa poule, entendre tous ces jeunes jurer ne devrait pas lui plaire !


End file.
